


【恶魔城，LoS】粮食

by DJ006



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: 很意识流，写于14年9月。
Kudos: 2





	【恶魔城，LoS】粮食

1.  
昏沉的光芒似一腔污血泼向城市，囫囵落日倾斜滑落至天际，渐而被黑暗拽拉入怀。暮色深沉，夜风夹杂着寒气如一只茕茕猛兽，在楼与楼之间辗转奔窜。  
德古拉独自徜徉于街道，他看上去闲适而优雅，与几个世纪前漫步在其居所的模样一般无二。唯有指尖滴落的腥臭液体能回忆起适才的一场虐杀。  
撒旦的部下并没有随着他的消亡而灭迹，仍有一部分躲藏在黑暗中，伺机出击。它们的心中包着疯狂与怒火，渴求除自己之外的生物的毁灭。  
出于消遣，亲王将恶魔仆从们作为自己的狩猎对象，这为他夜夜的永生带来了些许趣味。  
城市的业火仍未燃尽，但烧毁的电路已经让路灯等照明物成为一堆废铜烂铁，皎月与星子开始重新绽放光彩。如果那些无家可归的人类还保有丁点诗意的话，他们会发现，夜空中闪烁的细碎光点，如几个世纪前一样柔美而寂寥。  
德古拉依旧自顾自的徘徊在废墟中，他嗅到了腐臭的地狱气味，与人类新鲜的血腥味。在不远处，一股股冲击气流伴随着嘶吼声朝四周扩散。

2.  
虚空之剑冻结了敌人退缩的意图，亲王的鞭挞之刑施加于狂妄之徒的背脊，重砸在地的血色长鞭如刀刃般割裂空间，爆裂声接踵而至。对这些虚张声势的怪物们来说，狩猎者最终被更强大的君主处以严苛的刑罚，这是它们畸形而丑陋的脑袋中未曾预料到的。  
最终伴随着恶魔的哀嚎，像是承受不住这般苦痛，巨大的躯体自内朝外射出光耀刺目的绿光，片刻便崩碎为齑粉。  
而德古拉则伫立在原地，欣赏成果似的放眼望向四周，毫无疑问，以他为中心，这块宏伟的广场已经变成了一块充斥死寂的废墟。或许它一直是一片废墟，只不过在此游弋的人们并不知晓。

3.  
偶尔，会有一些大胆的人类从地底的避难所溜出来观望风声。其中有人认出了他是那个和他们的庇护者一起离开的怪物。  
德古拉懒得理会他们，城市是重建，或是被舍弃，对他来说无甚意义，所谓百废待兴也不过是一个优美的修饰词汇。也许不久后，他们会发现他嗜血魔物的本质，认清他的真实身份，派遣讨伐他的正义之士亦不过是或早或晚而已。  
再过几个小时，日光将投向地面，一如往常。教堂中的灵柩等待着主人的沉睡，德古拉忆起身侧随风摇曳的冰冷烛火，而理当存在于影绰光芒下的青色身影却被抹去。  
浊流中混杂着啜泣与细语喃喃，间歇会有歌声，但不很分明，像是柔声的夜莺被突然掐住了咽喉。

4.  
他的怒火曾经在某一刻达到了顶点，又瞬间消弭殆尽。未曾遗下只言片语。  
就像某些艳俗白烂的小说里所描写的，王和骑士分离了。


End file.
